


Wedding Ring

by IncendiaGlacies



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Just Go With It AU, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: In which Gideon needs a fake husband, a mistress for said fake husband, and a fake son while she’s at it. One of these days, Rip is really going to learn to say no to his boss. Until then, he’s Mr. Gideon.Based off the movie: Just Go With It





	Wedding Ring

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this one...characters are a bit OOC. And with this, I now have two Timeship romcoms...hooray!!

“Will you marry me?”

“Honestly, it’s just coffee. It’s not even that good, hardly worth a marriage proposal. Now my tea on the other hand,” Rip raised an eyebrow in pride as he set the coffee cup down on Gideon’s desk.

Gideon jumped up and walked around her desk, placing her hands on Rip’s shoulders, “Rip, marry me?”

“What did you do now?” Rip asked as he narrowed his eyes at her.

“What do you mean?” Gideon asked innocently.

“You’re calling me Rip. You haven’t done that since I got divorced, It’s always Mr. Hunter, which makes no sense since you’re my boss. If anything, I should be calling you Ms.-”

“Don’t say it!” Gideon raised a hand to stop him.

“And you’ve now proposed to me twice, of course I’m concerned,” Rip continued ignoring the interruption.

Gideon sighed and dropped the innocent act as she sat on her desk, “Remember Ray?”

“Tech billionaire that you’re half in love with already? You’re always talking about how hot he is and how good he is in-”

“Okay, we get the point!” Gideon stopped him, blushing terribly.

“Probably not the best idea to comment on your love life during work hours then,” Rip said drily.

“Anyways, Ray,” Gideon got them back on track, “Sweet Ray. You know he doesn’t care about my money and he actually respects me and he’s perfect in every way.”

“Still not seeing how this leads to proposing to me and not him,” Rip said as he straightened up Gideon’s office for her.

“Remember how I wear the fake wedding ring sometimes?” Gideon said quietly.

Rip turned to look at her, “What happened? I told you it was a bad idea to pretend you’re married-”

“Yes, yes, I know,” Gideon waved him off, “Please spare me the lecture and I-told-you-so’s Mr. Hunter. Besides it’s not my fault men are pigs unless you’re a married woman.”

“So what happened?” Rip asked tiredly as he took a seat next to her.

“Well we were at a party, and I had the ring. But I took it off, and then we – anyways, in the morning he needed his phone from my purse and he found the ring. Rip, he looked so devastated. And he just went on about how he ruined a marriage and a family!”

“So just tell him you’re not married,” Rip shrugged. The answer seemed rather obvious to him.

Gideon looked at him guiltily, “I couldn’t. I couldn’t explain it all. Don’t give me that look! You wouldn’t be able to deal with his puppy eyes either! I told him I was getting a divorce.”

“Well there you go,” Rip said as he got up, “Problem solved. You get out of your fake marriage with no legal fees or screaming matches. Congratulations.”

“Not quite. I told him he wasn’t the reason for the divorce; that it was going to happen anyways. But he wants to hear it from my husband,” Gideon looked up at Rip meekly.

“No. No, absolutely not. I am putting my foot down on this one!” Rip said.

“Oh please? It would only be for a one dinner! Please, please, please?” Gideon begged as she walked close to him again.

“No, I – I’m not your husband! Just because I’m your assistant does not mean you can use me like this! I-” Rip sighed as he looked at Gideon’s face, “I hope you know that I probably have enough to file a sexual harassment suit against you if I ever need to.”

Gideon squealed – she didn’t squeal, she never squealed – but here she was squealing as she threw herself onto Rip for a hug, “Thank you!”

“One of these days I’m going to learn how to say no to you,” Rip muttered as he attempted to peel her off of him.

* * *

 

“Would you stop fidgeting,” Gideon chided as she pressed a hand to Rip’s, “Honestly, and you say I’m bad.”

“You are. Remember when you were a nervous wreck before the tech symposium last year? You only calmed down when I held you and sang lullabies,” Rip reminded her. Gideon glared at him for bringing up the memory. “Besides, I’m only fidgeting because of this ridiculous suit. I have suits, you didn’t have to buy me new ones.”

“Well, this is a special suit. One that the husband of a billionaire would wear.”

“Is that why I got a haircut courtesy of you as well?” Rip asked rhetorically.

“I think you look great. Very sexy.”

“Sexual harassment, I swear,” Rip rolled his eyes, “I look like a Swedish porn star or something.”

“I’m choosing not to comment on what you watch in your spare time,” Gideon said decisively as Rip spluttered at her. She glared at him then, “Why can’t you just enjoy the present for once, Rip? Jonas never complains.”

“Oh, so I’m basically your kept man now am I?” Rip joked before lecturing, “And stop buying Jonas stuff. You’re going to spoil him.”

“Not my fault, it’s those puppy eyes. I can’t say no to him!” Gideon defended herself,

“Seems to be a recurring problem with you, you should work on it,” Rip remarked drily. “I still say this entire thing is ridiculous,” Rip remarked with a sigh as he eyed the dim lit restaurant they were sitting in. “Don’t know what good it will do meeting Ray, what happens if he comes by the office and sees I’m just your assistant?”

“You’re not just anything,” Gideon snapped at him. Rip rolled his eyes at her, she always gave him more value than he was actually worth. “Besides, it’s not a big deal. We’ll just get you a wig, you can talk in an American accent. How do you feel about the name ‘Phil’?”

“I think you’re insane and I don’t know why I keep going along with your crazy plans,” Rip sighed as he buried his face in his hands.

“Oh hush. Now hold still, let me fix your tie.”

Rip sat patiently as Gideon fiddled with his tie, pulling him closer until he was practically off his seat. “Gideon, Gideon! You don’t even know how to tie a tie! How do you expect to help me with mine? It was fine.” Rip sighed heavily, for all that Gideon was a genius with one of the highest IQs he knew of, sometimes she forgot the simple things, which meant it was usually up to Rip to keep her grounded.

“Hi there.” Rip looked up and found Ray Palmer standing at their table. While he had never met the man before, he was well aware who he was from all the photos Gideon had of him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“You’re right on time!” Gideon beamed as she stood up and kissed him. Rip pointedly looked away, clearing his throat and tapping on the water glass. They finally broke apart and Gideon took her seat again next to Rip with Ray across from her.

“So, Ray,” Rip decided to cut to the chase, “I hear you’re in love with my wife.”

Ray choked on his drink, “Well, yes. Can I just first start off by saying how sorry I am? I really, never meant to ruin-”

“You didn’t ruin anything,” Rip waved off, “It was already on the verge of ending between us. I mean really, one man can only take so much Britney Spears on repeat for so long.” Rip shot Gideon a wicked smirk, if he had to be here, there was no reason he couldn’t have any fun while he was at it.

“At least I have a sense of humor,” Gideon shot back.

Rip frowned, “You laugh at my jokes!”

“Yes, I do,” Gideon belatedly remembered quietly. “Well you – you – you’re just infuriating.”

“So are you,” Rip rolled his eyes. He turned back to Ray, “As you can see, there is no love lost. If you want to be with Gideon, by all means, go ahead. Be merry. Have fun.”

“You see?” Gideon smiled as she reached out for Ray, “Everything is perfectly fine. And we can be together now. Right?” Rip wondered if the other man could hear the nervousness in Gideon’s voice.

“Are you sure?” Ray asked again for confirmation.

“Yes, yeah, sure,” Rip nodded. Anything that would let him leave already.

“Really, Rip. I can’t imagine leaving a woman as amazing as Gideon. I’m surprised you are,” Ray said, the question clear in his voice.

“Yes, well – he’s having an affair so,” Gideon blurted out. Rip stared at her blankly as she turned to him, the apology clear in her eyes.

Rip cleared his throat and looked back at Ray, “I – yes. I had an affair. That’s why we’re getting a divorce. I had an affair and fell in love. So, Gideon’s free to move on, as am I. In fact, I have plans with my amazing girlfriend now. So, I should really get going.”

“Yes, you should,” Gideon matched Rip’s monotonous tone, “Thank you.” Ray stared at the two of them, he clearly still had questions, but before he could ask them, Rip’s phone rang.

“Hello,” he answered as he picked up, “He did what now? Alright, give him the phone…Jonas, what have I told you about messing with my car? You cannot drive, you are eight years old for crying out loud!...I don’t care if Jax makes it seem cool, you’re not allowed to do it. Now, just listen to Jax and I’ll be home soon, alright? I love you.”

Rip sighed as he hung up the phone and looked at Gideon, completely missing her wide-eyed look. “Honestly, I love my son but sometimes he drives me up the wall.”

“Son?” Rip turned and remembered Ray was still there, and now staring at them both. “You two have a son?”

“I – we,” Rip stuttered until Gideon finally spoke up.

“Yes, we do. Sort of. I mean, yes? I – I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t want the thought of kids to scare you off.”

“Gideon, I love kids,” Ray grinned, “You know that. Can I meet him?”

“Of course you can,” Gideon responded sweetly. Rip stared at her in disbelief, kicking her underneath the table. She just stole his son.

“Are you okay with that?” Ray asked Rip suddenly, clearly catching on to his uneasiness.

“I-” Rip took one look at Gideon’s pleading face and sighed, knocking back his drink, “Sure. Of course I am.”

Here we go again, Rip thought to himself.

* * *

 

“I hate you.”

“You’ve said, multiple times,” Gideon responded drily.

“I quit. That is the only solution for this!” Rip decided.

“Even if you did quit, you’d still have to give two weeks’ notice, Rip,” Gideon grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him back into the seat next to her, “Now sit down. Honestly, we’re in an airport. The last thing we need is for you to rant and rave like some sort of mad man.”

Rip glared at her as he took his seat in between Gideon and his son, “When I agreed to letting you borrow my son, I meant for a dinner. Not an entire weekend in Hawaii.”

“Jonas asked, how was I supposed to say no?” Gideon shrugged innocently.

Rip turned to his son who bluntly explained, “I wanted to swim with the dolphins. And Gideon bought me a new Gameboy-”

“Stop buying him presents,” Rip scolded Gideon.

“Well at least one of you is happy. Why can’t you be more like your son?” Gideon asked in kind, “What kind of person refuses an all-expense paid trip to Hawaii?”

“Not me, that’s for sure!”

Rip looked up to find a bubbly blonde in front of them. “Felicity? What are you doing here?”

“Gideon invited me! I am so excited for this!” Felicity squealed. Rip gave Gideon a stern look.

“When I mentioned the trip to Ray, he might have recommended inviting your girlfriend along,” Gideon explained guiltily, “And I might have said yes.”

“So she’s supposed to be?” Rip trailed off with a finger pointed at Felicity.

“Your lovely girlfriend for the trip,” Felicity gushed, “Yup!” She smiled at them and sat on the other side of Jonas, happily talking about his new Gameboy and what to play. Rip continued to stare at Gideon.

“Oh come on,” Gideon huffed, “It’s not like you were dating anyone anyways. And I don’t really have that many friends. Or at all really.”

“Yes, but she’s – we – you should have talked to me about this!” Rip spluttered. Felicity was perfectly fine, except for when she became overexcited and wouldn’t stop talking. Their personalities simply didn’t mesh very well.

“Oh don’t be mad at me,” Gideon begged and pulled him closer despite how much Rip refused, “Please? Please? Please?”

“Alright, alright!” Rip relented and batted her hands away, “Just stop already!”

Gideon grinned at him and then suddenly stood up, “Ray! There you are!” She laughed and ran into her boyfriend’s arms as he picked her up in a spinning hug and kiss. Rip pointedly covered Jonas’ eyes, there was no reason to ruin his innocence.

“This is Jonas, our kid – child – offspring – son. Our son,” Gideon gestured to the young boy and stumbled through her words.

“Hi there. I’m Ray,” Ray introduced himself attempting to go for a high five. Rip snorted to himself; that would not go over well with his son. Jonas simply stared at him for a while until Gideon flashed a warning look and he returned it.

“So you’re dating my mom,” Jonas said slowly. Rip sighed and sent Gideon a dirty look. She did not need to bring his son into this ridiculous charade.

“I – yes, I didn’t mean – well I’m hoping we can get to know each other on this trip. And you know, really bond,” Ray tried to reason with him.

Jonas shrugged, “Gideon’s giving us a trip to Hawaii. So I guess it’s fine.”

“You call your mom by her first name?” Ray frowned.

“Well, that would be because Rip trained him to call his girlfriend, Felicity, ‘mom’. It confused him when he was younger. So now everyone is called by their first names,” Gideon rattled. Rip shot her a look in disbelief as she simply pleaded with her eyes.

“Yes,” Rip continued slowly, “My girlfriend, Felicity.”

“Yeah, yeah, totally,” Felicity nodded frantically, “I insisted on it. But I mean – we’re good now. Right? Gideon, Jonas, me, my loving boyfriend!” Felicity walked over and settled in Rip’s lap and planted a kiss against his cheek. He scowled at her as he pointedly wiped it off. “Too much?” she whispered to him.

“Just a bit,” Rip muttered just as lowly before subtly pushing her off him. They all stood up as Rip explained to a confused Ray, “I’m not that big on PDA.”

“Ahem, I think they’re calling us to board now,” Gideon pointed to the speakers.

“Awesome, hey Jonas, I don’t suppose you want to sit with me?” Ray offered. Rip shrugged and allowed his son to walk with Ray ahead of the rest of the group.

“I really am sorry about that,” Felicity apologized again as she attempted to wipe off his cheek. Rip shrugged her off and patted her shoulder.

“Yes, it was certainly convincing,” Gideon said tersely as she gave them a strange look.

“This is your fault,” Rip reminded her, “I don’t know why I go along with your plans. I deserve a raise.”

“And I’ll be more than happy to oblige,” Gideon smiled as she looped her arm through his and Felicity did the same on his other side, “But for now, at least try and enjoy a free vacation?”

“Oh, I fully plan on making the most of it. If you’re paying for this insane scheme, the least you can do is pamper me a little.”

* * *

 

“Why are we going to dinner, Dad?” Jonas asked as he held his father’s hand with on his other side.

“Because Gideon insisted,” Rip muttered.

“Yeah, but I want to sleep,” Jonas pouted.

“Should have slept on the plane ride over here,” Rip lectured him gently as they met Ray and Gideon at the lobby. Felicity immediately latched onto Rip’s side and he almost toppled from the sheer force of it.

“Hey guys! Ready for dinner bonding?” Ray asked enthusiastically. He looked at Jonas’ pouting face and frowned, “What’s wrong little buddy?”

Rip ruffled his son’s hair, “He’s just a little worn out from the plane ride. That’s all.”

Ray apologized profusely again for keeping the young boy awake. Instead Gideon took Jonas’ hand and led the group to the table as she goaded him, “Well how about ice cream for dessert?”

“Gideon! He doesn’t need all that sugar,” Rip snapped at her as they settled down. Felicity next to Rip, Jonas in between Rip and Gideon and Ray on Gideon’s other side.

“Well, I say tonight he can,” Gideon replied.

“Oh and I suppose you’ll stay up with him when he’s on his sugar rush?” Rip countered.

“It’s one night, Rip.”

“Oh look,” Felicity spoke up and gestured at the menu, “So many choices! What to pick? What do you think, Ray?”

“The pork loin looks good,” Ray nodded along to Felicity’s distraction, “What do you think, Gideon?”

“She hates pork,” Rip answered automatically.

Gideon shot him a confused look before nodding, “Uh, he’s right. Not really my favourite thing. Oh, the chicken looks good.” Slowly the tension defused and everyone picked their orders and quietly settled into their food when it arrived.

“So, I never got a chance to ask,” Ray said in the middle of dinner, “But how did you meet Felicity, Rip?”

“I – uh, well she-” Rip stuttered, “You know, just the usual way.” Given Ray’s frown, apparently that was not the proper answer.

Felicity’s solution was apparently no better. In an attempt to be cutesy and hold Rip’s hand she hit the glass of water, spilling it over the two of them. “Oh frack! I’m so sorry, Rip!” she apologized as she grabbed a napkin and began wiping his shirt off even as he tried to pull her hands away.

“I thought the proper words was fu-”

“Jonas! That is not appropriate language!” Rip scolded his son.

Jonas frowned, “But Mum says it all the time!”

“Well mum’s not exactly a good role model, now is she?” Rip rebutted. Gideon pointedly cleared her throat and nodded at Ray who was staring at Gideon in confusion. “Oh, I didn’t mean,” Rip tried to backtrack, remembering that Gideon was his wife for the night and hardly ever swore, “I mean she’s gotten a lot better over the years. The swear jar really helped.”

“Yes, it did,” Gideon reiterated monotonously.

“You know what, how about you three play the quiet game?” Rip said as he stood up, “Gideon, can I talk to you, over there? In private? Far away from here?” He didn’t give her a chance to respond and yanked her out of her seat, dragging her as far as he could from the table and crowd. He pulled her aside and exploded, “I can’t do this. I’m sorry, but I can’t.”

“Rip, please don’t say that,” Gideon begged, “It was just one little thing-”

“And all the little things just add up. Gideon, I’m going to lose my mind trying to keep up this crazy charade. Look, I appreciate the Hawaii trip and everything you’re doing for Jonas but honestly we should just go home and you should just tell Ray the truth and-”

“Rip Hunter? Is that you?” Rip turned around just in time to see a blonde woman run up to him and give him a hug. “It is you, I thought I heard your uptight voice. Only you wouldn’t be able to enjoy yourself in Hawaii.”

“Sara, hi,” Rip blinked in surprise, “Hi Sara. What – what are you doing here?”

“I’m here with my husband, Oliver. Ollie!” Sara called as a very well built man ran over. “Oliver, this is Rip, we used to date back in college. Oliver and I are here on our anniversary trip. He decided to surprise me since we’re getting the rights to Queen Consolidated.”

“Oliver Queen,” Rip repeated, “As in one of the billionaires of Star City. Is your husband. That’s – that’s just great.”

“Yes, well it’s nice to meet you as well,” Oliver grinned and shook his hand.

“So what are you doing here?” Sara asked as she leaned into her husband’s side.

“I – I’m here with my-”

“His wife,” Gideon finished for Rip as she slung one arm through his and shook Sara’s hand with the other, “Gideon. It’s very nice to meet you.”

“Yes, my – my wife,” Rip cleared his throat, “Who happens to be one of the top five tech entrepreneurs and billionaires. We were just here for a family vacation. With my – our son.”

“Well, you seem to be doing pretty well for yourself,” Sara smiled.

“Yes, well, dreams come true,” Rip joked awkwardly. He took a step back and tugged on Gideon’s hand, “We should really get back to said child. It was nice to see you, Sara. Bye now.” Rip pulled on Gideon’s hand and hurried them along as fast as he could away from his ex-girlfriend.

“Rip! Rip, are you going to stop and explain?” Gideon huffed as she dragged her heels to slow him down, “You never mentioned a Sara!”

“Just because you’re so open about your love life doesn’t mean I am!” Rip snapped at her. Gideon stopped and crossed her arms at him. Rip sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “Sara Lance or Queen I suppose now. Like she said, we dated in college. I met Miranda when we were dating. We broke it off, I got together with Miranda. And you know how that ended. Just seeing her here, she’s happy and married to a successful billionaire and I am a divorced single dad. I just – I froze.”

“You are an amazing father,” Gideon corrected as she took a step closer and placed her hands on his shoulders, “And Jonas loves you for every little thing. You are in no way a failure, Mr. Hunter. You’re a good assistant, and an even better man. It’s why I kept you around for so long. Who else would put up with my scatterbrain? Besides, for tonight you are also married to a very successful billionaire. And a very pretty one, I might add.” She finished her little speech with a playful wink.

“Oh, the prettiest,” Rip played along as they both laughed. When he sobered he thanked her, “Thank you for that. I know you don’t like mentioning your billionaire status. Sorry. You didn’t have to play along. Should have just let me suffer.”

“Now why would I do that?” Gideon looked at him incredulously, “Come on now, you’ve done so much for me already, what makes you think I wouldn’t do the same for you? Why is it so hard for you to accept that I want to do things for you? I sort of like it, it’s like you need me. It’s a nice feeling to have.”

“Normal bosses aren’t like this,” Rip rolled his eyes skyward.

“Aren’t you lucky you have the strangest boss ever?” Gideon teased, “And a decent wife?”

Rip sighed and shook his head at her, “Can’t be that good if we’re getting divorced and you’re leaving me for another man.”

“So you’ll stay?”

“Of course I’m staying. Someone has to look after you,” Rip sighed as Gideon threw herself into his arms again.

* * *

 

“When I agreed to the hike, I really didn’t think it would be this long,” Rip complained for what seemed like the hundredth time.

“I have to agree,” Felicity added, “I think I’ve been bitten by like five thousand mosquitoes.”

“Well you’re in luck,” Ray announced, “Looks like there’s a little watering hole. What do you guys say? Want to take a quick dip?”

“You go right ahead,” Rip waved him off, “I am going to sit right here.” He plopped himself down on a rock and pulled Jonas towards him. Ray shrugged and kissed Gideon on the cheek before pulling off his shirt and pants to reveal his swimming trunks. He got a running start and dived into the pool.

“Damn, those are some really nice abs,” Felicity whispered. Rip still heard and rolled his eyes with a little laugh. “Seriously,” she turned to Gideon with a squeal, “He is perfect! Absolutely perfect. Like he looks like a swim model, and he’s sweet and rich and perfect! I want your life, can I please have it? For a day?”

Gideon laughed as she sat next to Rip and pulled out a water bottle for Jonas from her backpack. “He is rather perfect, isn’t he?”

“So, are you going to marry him? I mean when it happens, I’ll still be Maid of Honor, right?” Felicity continued to ramble.

“If he wants to marry me,” Gideon sighed, “I feel like we’ve been together forever and he’s never even dropped a hint that he wants to.”

“I didn’t realize you wanted to marry him,” Rip frowned at her. He made jokes before, but as serious as Gideon may have been with Ray, marriage had never been mentioned. Gideon simply shrugged in response.

“Well I am going to get a closer look. Maybe cool off myself,” Felicity decided, “That alright with you two?”

“Not too close. Don’t forget whose girlfriend you are,” Rip teased. Felicity laughed and kissed him on the cheek before heading for the lake as well. Rip turned and found Gideon frowning at him. “What?” he asked.

Gideon wiped the excess lip gloss on his cheek, “Since when are you affectionate? You can barely stand her half the time. Think she’s too peppy. And now you’re all BFF.”

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were jealous,” Rip snorted as he nudged her, “I’m not going to steal your best friend. No worries. We just – we had a nice chat last night. That’s all. Got some things cleared up, boundaries, backstories, founds stuff in common. She’s a handful, I’ll give you that much. But, she’s quite entertaining.”

“So, is it still fake dating or something else?” Gideon asked unsurely.

“You’re ridiculous,” Rip shook his head at her, “Is it so hard to believe I might actually like Felicity? As a friend? And only that?”

Gideon muttered something too low for Rip to hear properly. Before he could question it she turned to Jonas, “What about you? Enjoying your room?”

“Yeah, dad got an extra bed just for me!” Jonas grinned.

“I let Felicity keep the bed. Jonas gets the spare and I’m on the sofa,” Rip explained.

Gideon nodded, “You’re not going to swim with them?” Jonas hid himself against his father’s side, refusing to answer. “Oh no, what – what did I say?” She was always absolute bollocks with kids. This was why she preferred to just shower them with gifts.

“Nothing,” Rip assured her, “He just doesn’t know how to swim. And he’s a little embarrassed.”

“But I thought you said you wanted to swim with the dolphins?” Gideon asked.

“I do,” Jonas grumbled, “But mum was supposed to teach me. Just like she taught me to ride a bike. But she’s busy right now. And everyone else knows how to swim. I’m sorry, Gideon. Are you angry?”

“Of course not, sweetheart,” Gideon reached over Rip and ruffled Jonas’ hair, “As long as you have fun on this trip. That’s all that matters.”

* * *

 

“You have to call me, you know that, right?” Rip lectured on, “If anything goes wrong – I mean anything – Gideon!”

Gideon stopped rolling her eyes at him and crossed her arms, “Rip, do you know what my IQ is? It is one night, and you are right down the hall. I promise your son will be fine!”

“Don’t know why Ray needs a night with Jonas as well,” Rip muttered.

“He’s trying to bond,” Gideon glared, “Would you just trust me?”

“I trust you,” Rip argued, “I just – you have a tendency to forget things. Like leaving the stove on.”

“One time!”

“Three!”

“I wouldn’t let anything happen to your son. I promise, Rip,” Gideon said softly.

Rip nodded, “Let me just give him one last hug!” Rip pushed past her into her hotel room where Jonas was having an animated conversation with Ray and Felicity. He moved forward and wrapped his son in his arms and laid down the ground rules for the night.

“We’ll take good care of him,” Ray promised, “Besides, now you two get to have some alone time tonight.”

“Right,” Rip looked at Felicity awkwardly.

“Yeah, we love cuddling and just being together,” Felicity gave a loud laugh and moved to Rip’s side, pulling him down for a kiss. “Help, I’m going to blow it!” she whispered into his ear.

“I can tell,” Rip murmured back just as softly. He gave the room one final wave and pulled Felicity out with him.

“So, little buddy,” Ray addressed Jonas, “Gideon was telling me you wanted to swim with the dolphins.”

“Can’t swim,” Jonas mumbled as he looked down, “Mum was supposed to teach me but she’s always too busy.”

“Well that’s not very nice of her,” Ray said harshly to his girlfriend. Gideon’s eyes widened as she realized she was technically speaking the mother in this situation.

“Oh no, he didn’t mean-”

“Why don’t I give you some time to sort this out on your own?” Ray cut her off coldly.

Gideon sighed as he walked out of the room and collapsed on the sofa next to Jonas. She gave him an unimpressed look, “Did you really have to phrase it that way? Now?”

“I’m sorry, Gideon,” Jonas apologized and wiped his eyes.

“Oh no, Jonas, I’m sorry,” Gideon tentatively wrapped her arms around him. Children usually liked hugs as a means of comfort. “I didn’t mean to upset you even more. Oh, your father’s going to be so angry with me!”

“Why do you care? You’re his boss, don’t you just tell him what to do?”

“Is that what he says?” Gideon demanded.

“No. He likes you. He always has funny stories about you,” Jonas laughed at her.

“I’m sure he does,” Gideon muttered to herself. She didn’t think she could even keep her own head on straight without Rip Hunter by her side. Gideon looked over at Jonas again and rubbed circles into his back, “I’m sorry about your mum.” Jonas shrugged in response. “How about tomorrow, I could teach you swimming if you like? If – if you want?”

“Really?” Jonas beamed at her. Gideon nodded hesitantly. “Yes!” Jonas yelled and jumped on top of her for a hug that Gideon barely managed to return while laughing.

* * *

 

To say that Rip had never felt more awkward in his life was an understatement. But what was a man supposed to do in a car with another man that was dating his fake wife who was actually his boss? As awkward meetings go, this definitely beat out even his first date with Miranda.

“So golf apparently wasn’t a good idea,” Ray finally broke the silence.

“It was fine, really,” Rip responded a little sharply. Anything that would stop the other man from going into one of his rambling phases. He was as bad as Felicity sometimes.

“Really, I didn’t think it would go so badly.” Badly was yet another understatement. Rip didn’t think he ever wanted to step foot on another golf course ever again. The conversation was stilted and almost every hit Rip made ended badly. Golf just wasn’t his area of expertise. “I just figured we could bond a bit, since Gideon and Felicity have Jonas for the morning. And Gideon’s birthday is coming up-”

“On the twenty-sixth, yes,” Rip nodded.

“And I guess I was wondering if you could give me some ideas for presents.”

Rip thought to himself. “I don’t know, Gideon’s the rich one of the two of us so it’s hard to buy stuff for her sometimes. She hates flashy jewelry, she prefers things that are plain. She would much rather lounge about in her PJs than in something Couture. Oh, she has a huge sweet tooth, always begging me to bake her stuff. Loves the colour green, more emerald green than forest green. And-”

“Wow, you still know so much about her. It’s amazing, how close you two are,” Ray commented.

“Yes, I suppose we are,” Rip mused to himself as he got out of the car. He hadn’t realized just how much information he had retained about Gideon over the years. It just happened, he supposed. And Gideon made it easy to get to know her, at least for Rip. She hated formalities and hierarchy and always treated Rip as a person or friend first rather than her Personal Assistant. He mulled it over as they reached the poolside to look for Jonas and the girls.

“You’re just in time!” Felicity squealed as she met them, “Look!”

Rip grinned, “Jonas! You’re swimming!” His little boy was swimming across the pool without any assistance or floaties or anything. And behind him Gideon was beaming at him with pride. Rip couldn’t help but smile at her softly. She was always doing things like this for him and Jonas. It was hard to think of her as a boss sometimes.

“What are we all looking at?”

Rip looked up and saw Sara standing and watching the crowd. “Sara!” he greeted in surprise.

“Ray! Come on, you totally got to get in the pool!” Felicity yelled before pushing the other man into the pool. In some commotion, Felicity jumped in too and managed to pull both Ray and Jonas away from Sara despite the older man’s protests. Meanwhile, Gideon swam over to the edge of the pull and came to stand next to Rip.

Rip awkwardly swung an arm around Gideon’s waist and let her lean against him, “We were just – friends of ours. Joined us for the trip. What are you doing here?”

“Looking for you, silly!” Sara grinned, “Ollie and I wanted to know if you guys wanted to join us for dinner tonight.”

“Oh we would but, you know we’re just so busy-”

“We would love to!” Gideon answered for him. Rip turned and gave her an incredulous look. “Wouldn’t we, Honey?” Gideon looked at him sweetly.

“Of course, Sweetheart,” Rip answered in kind, enjoying how she had to hide a wince at the pet name.

“Great! We’ll see you at the hotel restaurant at six!” Sara enthused before walking off herself.

Rip let out a sigh as he dropped his hand from Gideon’s waist, “I can’t believe you did that. What are we supposed to do about Ray?”

“Ray will be fine,” Gideon gestured to the pool where Felicity was keeping him occupied. “He and Felicity can look after Jonas and we can go out to dinner. He’ll just see it as more bonding time. It’ll be fine. Come on Rip, let me do this for you,” Gideon crowded his personal space as she stepped up right against him and looked at him with those big eyes. That’s how he got into this entire mess in the first place.

“You – you’re wet. So you should really take a step back, you know,” Rip swallowed and tried to step away.

“Really? I was thinking you might be a bit too dry,” Gideon eyed him wickedly.

“Don’t you dare-” Rip’s words were lost as she pushed him into the pool and jumped in after him. He couldn’t help but laugh at her eccentrics and how she smiled at him. It made him rather happy.

* * *

 

“We should cancel.”

“We are not cancelling.”

“Well there’s still time, so let’s cancel.”

“And what exactly would we say?”

“You got food poisoning from the shrimp this afternoon. You’re terribly sick, can’t be seen in the light of day.”

“Alright, first of all, it’s night time,” Gideon gestured around them, “And also, why am I the ailing one in this scenario?” Rip shrugged in response, his shoulders still tight with worry. Gideon gave him a comforting look and put her hands on his shoulders as she tried to calm him down, “It will be fine. I promise.”

“Dinner with my ex,” Rip groaned.

“Not your most recent one at least,” Gideon tried to joke.

“Did you look at the index cards I made you?” Rip asked worriedly, “Because I know sometimes I leave you notes on your desk and you probably just crumple them up and throw them away because it’s paper but this is important-”

“I glanced at them,” Gideon nodded. Rip gave her a disparaging look and she huffed at him, “Mr. Hunter, I have a photographic memory. It will be fine.”

“Certainly hope so. Here they come,” Rip announced as he looked over her shoulder. Gideon turned to face Sara and Oliver as Rip’s arm came around her waist as usual. She leaned into him out of muscle memory. Rip exchanged pleasantries and Gideon squeezed his hand as a confidence booster before they all finally made it inside the restaurant and settled down for their meal.

“So, how did you two meet?” Sara asked over dinner.

“Work,” Rip answered succinctly.

“We crossed paths a few times at work. Rip helped me out in quite a few sticky situations, and at some point we ended up on a date. He took me ice skating,” Gideon elaborated. Rip looked at her in awe as he realized she was repeating the backstories he had given her index cards for. Gideon smiled at him in return and placed a hand over his before turning back to Sara and asking the same, “How about you two? How did you meet?”

“Oh, Ollie and I have been childhood friends since forever. Right, Ollie?” Sara turned to her husband. Oliver made a noncommittal noise as he tapped away at his phone. “Oliver!”

“I’m sorry,” Oliver apologized, “But I have to take this. It’s work. I’ll be back soon.”

Sara stared at him as he got up and walked away before turning back to find Rip staring at her sadly. “He’s always working,” Sara brushed off easily, “Anyways, tell me more. How did you know she was the one?”

“What?” Rip choked on air.

“Oh come on, why did Rip Hunter choose to settle down with Gideon. I mean don’t get me wrong, you’re gorgeous,” she nodded at Gideon, “But back in college I didn’t think you’d ever get married.”

“Really?” Gideon raised an eyebrow at him.

“Things were different then,” Rip muttered as he took a sip of water.

“So? I want to know. How did you know she was the one?” Sara insisted.

“I don’t – she’s just – she’s perfect,” Rip stuttered. There was no other word to describe Gideon. “She makes me smile all the time.” Even if her shenanigans drove him up the wall, her enthusiasm for her ideas and Jonas always put a smile on his face. “Her enthusiasm is contagious, always wanting to try something new. She’s supported me through so much.” Giving him a job when he desperately needed it, being there for him during the divorce. Rip looked to his side where Gideon was staring at him with her big doe eyes. He reached out and tucked back her hair. “She loves my baking, and laughs at my jokes. She’s just – you’re always there for me,” Rip addressed her properly, “I don’t think I’ve ever told you how grateful I’ve been for that. I’ve been able to rely and trust you completely. That’s not something I can say about most people.”

“She’s perfect,” Rip repeated as he looked back at Sara again, sincerity in his voice. He joked, “I suppose I’m just lucky she decided to settle for me.”

“Settle?” Rip turned back to Gideon frowning at him.

“Well you sort of are,” Rip teased her. The crease in her forehead deepened. “Oh come on, I didn’t mean anything by-”

“Rip Hunter, there is no world where being with you would be considered settling for anything,” Gideon told him quite seriously. Rip glanced back at Sara but it seemed Gideon had all but forgotten about their audience. Gideon inched forward and put a hand on his cheek to make him face her again.

“It’s not settling. I have been telling you for ages, why don’t you ever listen to me? Stop discounting yourself. You are such a good man, I would – I’m the lucky one to have you,” Gideon stumbled over her words. Rip could see the faint blush on her cheeks as she continued. “I laugh at your jokes because they’re funny to me. I love it when you bake cookies and bring me extras; it makes my day. Along with the little post it notes you leave for me. I – I like to collect them actually; I keep them for whenever I need a pick me up. I’m not very good with people, but you never let that stop you – you’re the only person that knows me. Really and truly. You know how to calm me down, how to make me laugh, what I like to eat, you’re the only person who’s really ever cared to know me. I mean, you’re my best friend, Rip.”

“Yeah? You’re mine too,” Rip whispered back hoarsely. He always knew Gideon thought a lot of him, but he never knew she held him in such high regard. He watched Gideon’s line of sight drop to his lips and she swallowed, he couldn’t help but move just a little bit closer and-

“Sorry about that,” the loud scraping of Oliver’s chair startled the two apart as the other man continued speaking, “What did I miss?”

“Nothing much. Just these two telling me their love story. They’re so cute together, Ollie,” Sara answered.

“Well not as cute as us,” Oliver flirted with her.

“Yes, please tell us about you. You said it was your anniversary – how long has it been?” Rip asked as he drank his water. Beside him, Gideon had her hand clenched around the silverware. He reached out and touched her hand until she gripped onto him instead. Gideon gave him a guilty look that Rip merely responded to by squeezing her hand. The rest of the night was spent smoothly with them steering all conversation away from Rip and Gideon’s so-called marriage and they somehow managed to come out unscathed.

“So all in all, I suppose there have been worse double dates,” Rip joked as they wandered through the hotel back to their rooms.

“See? And you were worried,” Gideon teased and nudged him, but Rip could hear the slight nervousness in her voice.

“Well, you were right. As always,” Rip nodded at her and put a hand on her back, “Thank you by the way.”

“What for?” Gideon asked in confusion.

“For doing this. Reading the index cards. Saying what you did. About me,” Rip explained.

“I meant it,” Gideon said quietly.

“Did you?”

“Rip, you’re my best friend. Why else would I have asked you to pull of this insane charade with me?”

“Because I’m your incredibly loyal assistant who you could fire if I said no?”

“Do you really think I would have fired you?” Gideon glared at him.

“No,” Rip admitted, “But it was nice to hear it. Out loud. You keep a lot to yourself sometimes.”

“You usually understand me anyways. Without me ever having to say anything,” Gideon fidgeted.

“Yeah, I guess I do,” Rip agreed, “And the settling part? Was that part-”

“True. All of it.” Rip knew by the fierce blush on her face that Gideon meant it.

“Right, well I guess I pale in comparison to Ray Palmer though,” Rip teased as the entered their hallway.

“There is no comparison,” Gideon said sternly.

“What, you would choose a divorced single dad over a hot billionaire who is essentially a puppy in human form?”

“I’ve always preferred cats,” Gideon responded. Rip stared at her blankly and took a step towards her. He shoved his hands in his pockets to keep from reaching out to her. Gideon bit her lip before asking softly, “Did you mean it? When you called me perfect?”

“Of course I meant it,” Rip answered, belatedly realizing he was crowding Gideon against the wall.

“No one’s ever called me that. Don’t know what sane person would. Especially not someone who lectures me on my insanity half the time,” Gideon said.

“Your insanity is one of your most endearing qualities,” Rip responded drily, enjoying the smile that formed on her face. He stepped even closer and touched their foreheads, he half expected Gideon to push him away. Instead he listened as her breath hitched and he wondered if her heart was racing as much as his was.

Suddenly, the door across from them flew open and Jonas bounced out yelling, “Dad!” Rip and Gideon jumped apart as Jonas bounded up and hugged his father. Seconds later Ray and Felicity appeared in the doorway.

“Hi, how was dinner for you three?” Rip managed to get out. He glanced at Gideon and saw the guilty look she had when she looked at Ray. Her boyfriend. If Rip held his son longer than necessary, well no one would know anyways.

“Good, really good,” Felicity grinned at Gideon, “Actually, Ray officiated a wedding. It was really cool. And he might have come to some epiphanies of his own, didn’t you, Ray?”

“Epiphanies?” Gideon frowned as she stepped forward in line with Rip. Ray smiled at her before grabbing her hands and kneeling in front of her. “Ray?” Gideon’s voice wavered.

“Well, seeing those two people be married. And being in such a romantic place like Hawaii. And now that I’ve met your family,” Ray spared a look at Jonas and Rip, “I realize that this probably isn’t how you wanted it. But I figure, what the hell? I mean, you love me and I love you. And that’s all that really matters, right? So, Gideon, will you marry me?”

“I’m sorry. We should go,” Rip interrupted, trying to ignore how his heart seemed to have turned to lead. It was strangely reminiscent of when Miranda had asked for a divorce. Rip grabbed Jonas’ hand and Felicity’s “This is a private matter, so we should go.”

“But I want to watch,” Felicity whined.

“Rip, please,” Gideon tried softly.

“Well, I don’t,” Rip answered Felicity and completely ignored Gideon. He cleared his throat and kissed Felicity on the cheek, “So I’ll see you back at the room, Sweetheart.” He couldn’t bring himself to give Gideon another glance. He didn’t want to see her face, and he didn’t want to hear the word ‘yes’ come from her mouth. Not to Ray anyways. So, he turned on his heel and marched Jonas back to their room and closed the door on Gideon instead. Somehow, he had always thought heartbreak would be easier the second time around. Apparently, he had been wrong.

* * *

 

Rip felt her eyes on him before she even spoke. Instead of acting like a mature adult and listening, he huffed loudly and walked to the other side of the gift shop. Sadly, Gideon had never heard of passive aggressive apparently and followed him anyways.

“What?” Rip finally bit out.

“I tried to call you last night, you didn’t pick up,” Gideon answered forlornly.

“Yes well, I was probably asleep. Just because I’m your assistant doesn’t mean I have to be at your beck and call 24/7 does it?”

“No, of course it doesn’t. You know I don’t think that about you.”

“Good.”

“I just – it would have been nice to talk to you,” Gideon tried again.

“About what?” Rip responded acidly.

“You know what – oh for goodness sake, would you please just look at me? Just for two seconds,” Gideon grabbed his shoulders and turned Rip away from the shelf of souvenirs he had been intent on and made him face her. “There, better.”

“Where is it?” Rip asked when he couldn’t find a ring on her finger.

Gideon followed his line of sight, “He didn’t have a ring on him.”

“Oh, well then I suppose you can spend your time ring shopping. With him. That should be fun.”

“Rip – don’t be-”

“Don’t be what?” Rip snapped at her, “Because this is how I am, so maybe you don’t know me as well as you thought you did.”

“I know you perfectly fine, Mr. Hunter,” Gideon responded in a cold tone which was bellied with her scornful glare. “I know just how cutting your comments can get whenever you’re hurt. I was there when you got divorced,” Gideon reminded him as Rip winced at the memory, “What I don’t understand is why.”

“Same reason I was snappy during the divorce, I’d suspect. Just over a different woman,” Rip muttered and looked away, completely missing how Gideon’s face fell and she reached out for him. “Look, Felicity’s only got Jonas for a little while longer and I’m trying to find something for Miranda before we leave so I should really-”

“You’re buying something for your ex?”

“So that Jonas can give it to her, yes. Are we done here?”

“I didn’t say yes,” Gideon blurted out.

“You didn’t – you said no?” Rip’s heart started racing again.

“I told him I needed time to think,” Gideon looked down as Rip let out a soft ‘oh’. “So, what do you think?”

“Why would you care what I think?” Rip asked incredulously.

“I always care what you think,” Gideon told him obviously as she stepped forward and touched his upper arms, “I mean, you’re my voice of reason. You keep me calm and rational. I wouldn’t be able to do any of this without you.”

“You want to know what I think?” Rip took a deep breath as he took her hands off of him and stepped back. “I think that you’re my boss. And we are definitely crossing some lines here, and I can’t even bring myself to care because it’s you and I’ve never been able to say no to you. But maybe I should start. I love my job, Gideon, but I cannot keep doing this for you. I think – Ray is perfect. In every way.”

“What if perfect isn’t what I want?”

“I think if you love him. You should be with him. And tell him the truth. You cannot start a marriage based on lies,” Rip said wisely.

“And if I don’t want him after all?” Gideon asked and tilted her head at him.

“Why wouldn’t you? Where are you going to get a better offer than him?” Gideon looked at him with such intensity that Rip had to look away. “It’s your choice,” he sighed, “Just make your decision, Gideon – I can’t – I can’t help you this time. I’m sorry.” Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ray entering the gift shop. Rip ducked forward and pressed a kiss against her hair, “I should leave now. Go talk to Ray.” He gave her hand one last squeeze, trying to ignore how her eyes stayed closed and she leaned into him out of habit, and walked out of the store.

“Hey,” Ray greeted her happily. He took one look at her fallen face and worriedly asked, “What’s wrong?”

“I – we need to talk, Ray.”

* * *

 

“Drinking alone? That usually means something bad. Especially since it’s still early.”

Rip sighed and looked deeply into his whiskey, “Sara, I am really not in the mood right now.”

Apparently, the other woman didn’t care and she pulled up a chair next to him, ordering the same. When he found the little bar on the beach he had hoped he would be alone to drown his sorrows, far away from prying eyes and his son. “So, what’s wrong? Where’s Gideon?”

Rip leaned back in his chair and stared at her. He took another gulp of his drink, wincing slightly at the burn as it went down. “Screw it,” he muttered before answering her, “I imagine Gideon is currently with her fiancé.”

“What?” Sara frowned at him.

“Oh yes, probably forgot to mention. I lied earlier. She’s not my wife. She’s my boss. I am her personal assistant and probably half in love with her at this point, not that it matters because she loves someone else. Oh yes, and I’m divorced and raising my son on my own. So, here’s to me,” Rip raised his glass sarcastically.

“Why did you lie?”

Rip laughed harshly, “I dumped you to be with Miranda. And then that marriage ended horribly. But here you are, living your life happily with billionaire Oliver Queen. Why do you think I lied?”

“Oliver and I are getting a divorce,” Sara informed him bluntly.

“What?” Rip blinked at her.

“Yeah, well he’s been cheating on me with my sister, so,” Sara shrugged, “Besides, the waitress from last night, Nyssa, she gave me her number. I might give her a call.”

“I can recommend you a good lawyer,” Rip offered. Sara nodded with a laugh as they clinked their glasses in commiseration. “What was the point of both of us acting like we were happily married?” Rip wondered aloud.

“Well you did dump me unceremoniously,” Sara pointed out, “Then I see you years later with this gorgeous woman by your side. I had to one up you somehow.”

“Fair enough,” Rip allowed, “Do you think we ever would have made it?”

“That’s the alcohol talking. Back then? Probably not. Now? I don’t like my odds against her,” Sara nodded in the distance. Rip turned to find Gideon marching down the beach towards them. Sara put a hand on his shoulder and leaned into him, “For someone who isn’t in love with you, she seems pretty determined to find you. I’m going to need that divorce lawyer, don’t forget,” Sara kissed him on the cheek, “Bye Rip.”

Rip watched as Sara walked away and moments later Gideon took her place. She didn’t speak, simply took what was left of his drink and downed it in one. Rip was rather impressed. “And how was that?”

“Terrible. I don’t know how you can stomach it,” Gideon shuddered.

“It’s an acquired taste,” Rip admitted, “Where’s Ray?”

“Ray,” Gideon nodded in understanding, “I believe he would be on a flight back to the states right about now. Yes, I don’t think my break up speech slash telling him the truth went over too well. Still, he was far too gentlemanly, barely even got angry with me.”

“You broke up with him?” Rip swallowed. Gideon nodded in response. “Why?”

“What was Sara doing here?” Gideon asked instead.

“Why does that matter?”

“I couldn’t help but notice she kissed you on the cheek,” Gideon shrugged nonchalantly, “Do you know how many times I’ve had to watch another woman kiss you and be kissed by you this weekend?”

“If I didn’t know any better I’d think you were jealous, Gideon,” Rip teased.

“And if I were?” Gideon asked plainly.

Rip wondered if he did have too much to drink after all. “Sara was telling me she was getting a divorce. And I was moping about. That’s all. Why did you break up with Ray?”

“Why do you think, Rip?” Gideon sighed.

“I think I need to hear you say it,” he pleaded quietly.

“Same reason I just drank that horrible alcohol to calm my nerves. Why my stomach twisted in knots every time Felicity – or Sara – kissed you. Or you mentioned Miranda. Or why I asked you over anyone else to be my husband – well, fake husband,” Gideon leaned forward and cupped his face, “It’s you, Rip. I don’t want Ray, I want you.”

Rip took her hands off his face but held them in his lap as he shook his head, “You can’t – Ray is perfect for you and-”

“He’s not you,” Gideon insisted, “He’s not the one that held me when I ended up crying before giving my big speech. Or the one that picks all the almonds out of my salads because you know I hate them. Or when you get the chocolate cake and I get the white cake and we share. He doesn’t know all that, Rip. He’s not you.”

Rip rubbed his temples, “Are you sure? Because I’m divorced, and I have a son to worry about-”

“Oh please, I love Jonas more than I love-” Gideon cut herself off, blushing heavily.

“Cake?” Rip offered her an out.

“Yes, cake. Exactly,” Gideon grinned at him, “I just – you’re the one that makes me happy. The one that’s always there for me. And I want to be with you, in that way. Unless – unless I was wrong and you don’t want-”

“I do,” Rip interrupted her, “I really, really do.”

“Alright then, so I can do this?” Gideon leaned closer, hands back on his face as her lips ghosted against his. Rip closed the gap the rest of the way so he could finally kiss her properly.

“At some point we are going to have to discuss the implications of you being my boss and superior and what that means at work,” Rip reminded her as he pulled away.

“You are so boring sometimes. Leave that to me, for another day. For now, can you just try and enjoy yourself? Just this once?” Gideon leaned in to kiss him again but Rip ducked out of the way.

“Not just yet,” he shook his head. He grabbed her hand and her purse and dragged Gideon down to the water’s edge despite her numerous protests. Once they finally reached a stop and Gideon’s shrieks had died down, Rip grabbed her purse and started rummaging through it.

“Hasn’t anyone ever taught you about privacy?” Gideon demanded.

“What, like it’s a crime to look through my girlfriend’s purse?” Rip smirked at her. He loved how easy it was to make her blush. He pulled out a gold ring from inside and held it up for her to see. “No more wearing this stupid fake wedding ring. That’s what got us into this mess in the first place.”

Gideon looked at him and then at the ring. It was her last safety net in a way. Finally she sighed, “Alright then, just get it over with.” Rip smiled at her before throwing it into the ocean. They watched as it soared through the sky and landed with a plop.

“Not bad, Mr. Hunter,” Gideon praised. Rip laughed before pulling her in for a kiss.

Gideon sighed as she pulled back “So no more wedding ring?”

“No more fake husbands and mistresses and elaborate lies. And definitely no more fake wedding ring, If you have to wear a ring, I’d rather it be real. And mine,” Rip decided.

“Maybe one day,” Gideon commented lightly.

“Definitely one day,” Rip agreed before kissing her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
